Connecting devices comprised of deformable conductive metals and including transverse claws at one end are priorly known. Such devices are often employed in providing electrical connections to insulated conductors in general, and not to conductors having flat cross-sections. In particular, such prior connecting devices are employed in a manner to have their transverse claws deformed so as to penetrate both the insulation layers positioned about the conductors and the outer surfaces of the conductors themselves, with the objective of achieving mechanically permanent, and electrically efficient, connections between such connecting devices and the insulated conductors to which they are attached. For the purpose of achieving such dual penetrations, the transverse claws of such connecting devices are deformed with the application of extensive forces. This present a significant disadvantage when the insulated conductors are flat in cross-section since such conductors are readily damaged when penetrated by the deforming transverse claws, and because the insulation layer through which the claws penetrate begins to flow after a period of time, such flow causing the penetrating claws to loosen from the conductors, resulting in ineffective electrical connections.